Taking Over Me
by Raven e Reminiscence
Summary: Vegeta has waited years to find her, but now he has to find his destined wife. However, there's one BIG problem, his wife doesn't want to be his wife... A BV fic.


**Taking Over Me**

By Endless Reverie Disclaimer: Standard

Cast of Characters

At Verde  
Vegeta, the next chosen sovereign; a Saiyan  
Goku, Vegeta's half-brother; a Saiyan  
Hetti, Headwoman; Goku's mother  
Ketra, a mortal woman  
Rachel, a mortal woman  
Raditz, a Saiyan  
Shinji, a mortal man

Sacramento  
Krillin, Sacramento's leader; a Saiyan  
Chi Chi, Krillin's distant relative; also a Saiyan

Winding Circle  
Frieza, Chikyuu's current sovereign  
Zarbon, Frieza's foremost follower; also a Saiyan  
Nappa, a Saiyan  
Leah, Frieza's wife

Eurasia  
Lord Tien, a wealthy merchant  
Yamcha, his son  
Lady Judith, Tien's wife  
Lady Marron, Yamcha's wife  
Tenna, a bondwoman  
Bulma, a slave

Others  
Rei, married into the Dragon Clan  
Kensuke, Rei's husband

All Oracles are human. Kami – Oracle, Dende – Oracle, Piccolo - Oracle  
Elijah - wealthy landowner, Abel - another landowner  
Malachi - war leader, Peter - a former priest

READ ME !

This fanfic is based on the story line of Sharon Shinn's _Archangel_. All her characters, storyline, and so forth belong to her, and who ever owns it with her if someone does. I don't take claim for anything. If you haven't read ARCHANGEL by Sharon Shinn I suggest you to. It is a VERY GOOD book. All Dragon Ball Z characters belong to their rightful creators as well. This fic doesn't produce any profit - it is purely for enjoyment. So everything respectively belongs to Sharon Shinn or the rightful creators of DBZ.  
Taking Over Me is also the title of one of Evanescence's songs off of their CD Fallen. So I guess it belongs to them as well. Good CD though. nod nod Good CD.  
The easiest way to contact me is on AOL instant Messenger. My screen name is StarReverie

In this fanfic, everyone is either a Saiyan or a human. Yes sadly, Frieza is a Saiyan even though he doesn't deserve to be one and-- (won't continue that sentence). Humans are just regular humans - some having different cultural backgrounds. Believe it or not this plays an underlying major role in this plot.  
Saiyans do still an tremendous amounts of ki but it really only makes them live longer, fly and so forth, they don't love to fight and so forth. Instead they make music (sing) and a few other things... Saiyans are born through a coupling of Male Saiyan x Female Human or Female Saiyan x Male Human, 1 out of every 9 are born Saiyan. For that reason Saiyans have a very low population.

**CHAPTER ONE **

Vegeta few through the air as fast as his ki would take him, he flew to see the oracle Piccolo about his wife. He did not go happily. In fact, he had put this venture off as long as possible. Jovah had chosen his wife, like all the sovereigns before him, and it was only now he searched for her because in six months he would lead the Gloria. The Gloria was to praise and gladden Jovah - it would only work if his life partner chosen by Jovah were at his side. So here he found himself on a three-hour flight to obtain from the oracle which girl he was to marry. Perhaps he should not have waited so long.

When he arrived, an acolyte led him to the oracle's room. Upon reaching his destination, the acolytes raised a finger to his lips. "Quietly sir," the boy said. "Piccolo is communing with Jovah."

Vegeta nodded, and motioned for the boy to leave him. The acolyte clearly did not want to leave for fear Vegeta would disturb Piccolo, but would not defy him - few people would defy a Saiyan. He left the same way he came. Vegeta leaned against the solid marble wall waiting. He was respectful to at least Jovah. Moments later Piccolo stirred and straightened from his seat on the floor. He murmured an "Amen" and touched the lightened plate, which then darkened. Vegeta only then stepped forward.

"Piccolo."

The oracle turned and greeted him with a small smile that more resembled a smirk. He was of medium height, taller than the other three oracles, and dressed in the white robes oracles wore, these though were heavy. Unlike Saiyans, all humans were subject to the cold.

"Vegeta, well I can't say I wasn't expecting you."

Vegeta snorted, "Well I am here now."

"You have not given yourself much time to woo your bride." Piccolo motioned to the chairs off to the side.

"I have no more choice about this than she. This is not a regular coupling. Jovah lays down these things in his laws. I see no point in wooing."

Piccolo shook his head, "Still, she will need some time to get used to the idea. She hasn't dreamt for the past fifteen years of becoming the priestess - the sovereign's wife."

Vegeta snorted, "Don't they all dream of becoming the priestess?"

Piccolo gave a rare laugh, "Perhaps those who have no met you."

Vegeta now looked faintly amused, "Nevertheless, Jovah is said to always pick a companion that is well suited in all ways. So she will have no problems I'm sure with being my bride."

Piccolo regarded the Saiyan in front of him, "She will complement you. If you are an arrogant man, I would assume that she would make you humble."

"I am confident, but NOT arrogant."

"Anyway, lets ask Jovah his will."

The pulled their chairs up before the plate. Immediately, Piccolo touched the plate and leaned back when it came to life. Odd symbols danced across the screen and after pressing many knobs and buttons then screen finally stopped changing. Piccolo completed his dialogue and closed the window.

"Well!"

"She was born in the rural areas outside Kyoto, not far from Winding Circle. Her father and her worked on inventions, and ways to harvest more grain. She is twenty-five. I find it unlikely that she ever dreamed of becoming priestess." Piccolo felt Vegeta's eyes glaring at him. "I believe you would find her to be attractive."

"This is inadequate. A inventor's daughter? From Kyoto? There aren't any cities there within eleven days of travel. Are they even civilized? Can she even sing? She has to sing in six months in front of all on the plain, and lead the Gloria. Six months Piccolo!"

"Perhaps you should not have waited so long to find her."

"Jovah I see is not without a sense of humor. I didn't expect her to be a girl from the country. I expected a girl from the river city, or a merchant - someone that was able to take over the duties assigned to a priestess. What is her name, or is my task harder by not having that information listed?"

"No that is listed. It is Bulma, daughter of Ben and Krystal. Their house is in a small village south of the Green Mountain. She should be easy to find."

Vegeta was still angry, and it didn't ease his anger to know that it fruitless to raise your anger at Jovah. "What if her name has changed?"

"The Kiss."

Vegeta had of course heard of the Kiss (a jewel embedded in a person's skin that would remain there until their death. Jovah acknowledged the existence of his children through this jewel that was grafted on the bone of the left arm as a child.) "But I thought that was a myth."

"You thought it was a myth that the Kiss will shoot sparks of light when true lovers meet for the first time? It is no myth."

Vegeta scowled and looked away, "I am not looking for true love."

"Still, there will be some response."

Vegeta snorted and continued to brood. Well it was possible Sovereign Frieza married a girl named Leah and she was certainly his opposite. While Frieza was sly, self-assured, and slick, Leah was quiet, shy, and tongue-tied. Or at least she seemed to be so. Vegeta had not bothered himself to converse more with the woman other than to politely greet her.

He did not like the Sovereign Frieza and did his best to stay far away from him. Most of all he did not like how the power increased in the city merchants, the increase of impoverishment among farmers, increasing violence, and the increase, in slave trade. Vegeta was sure that Jovah wanted him to correct the previous sovereign's mistakes at letting these . misfortunes continue unchecked.

His brooding was interrupted by a man's laughter. "Hmm. Let me guess. He is reviewing Frieza's transgressions and is vowing to do better in his term as sovereign."

Vegeta turned and greeted the speaker, "Krillin." He scowled slightly, "Don't you have your own oracle up near Sacramento?"

"I do, but this isn't for advice - it's for social reasons. But you wouldn't know that would you?"

Vegeta eyed the shorter Saiyan and then shook his head, "Don't start. If you would excuse me. I have to follow Jovah's advice."

Krillin busted into a burst of laughter. "So! The great Vegeta has finally come to find his bride. No wonder you look like you've just stepped in something squishy! So tell me is she some third class merchant stock?"

"Worse," Vegeta replied. "Her father is an inventor, and she lives in a village south of Green Mountain."

"A country girl with an inventor for a father. That's really charming!" Krillin exclaimed. "I hope she not too overwhelmed with living in a real house and all!" He let out another peal of laughter.

"In any case, I'm off to find her now.'

"I'm sure you'll find her easily enough. Now if she had been part of the clans near Kyoto."

Krillin grinned, "That would have been rich. A priestess who doesn't even have a Kiss, and therefore isn't recognized by Jovah."

Jovah knows they exist. Just because some do not have the kiss doesn't mean Jovah does not recognize them. "

Piccolo nodded his head, "Besides her family migrated there. So her family isn't even native. I believe you have to be a native to be a part of the Japanese clans."

"Oh please don't start again about the slavery of the Japanese clans. I couldn't bear it."

"It's wrong no matter what you think. They are good people even though they don't receive the kiss."

"If Jovah objected, would have spoken before now. He doesn't care! There wasn't one person from the clans at the last Gloria. NONE! And yet there was no thunderbolt."

Vegeta held up his hand, "There was one singer in my veranda. I refuse to risk god's wrath in such a dim manner."

Krillen snickered, "Well Vegeta your righteousness has saved us all. But don't you think-"

"We are all children of Jovah," Piccolo reminded Krillin patiently.

Krillin paused and nodded his head, "You are right Piccolo forgive him. Will I see you next month? The wedding in Eurasia?"

He raised an eyebrow, "How could I miss it? Lord Tien has practically commanded it."

"So will you be there and in good temper?"

"I will be there, but I will make no promises on my temper."

"Till then, and bring your wife with you if you have found her by then."

Vegeta nodded once to Krillen, once to Piccolo, and left the room.

Vegeta flew high up in the skies for most of the journey, only dropping in altitude when he was just north of Green Mountain. He was surprised that he had found nothing yet when he was just over the peek of the mountain. No farm animals, huts, or even the sound of anyone present. Spying some rectangular shapes he landed and surveyed the area around him. The huts before him were destroyed, and possibly a half of a dozen piles that might have been houses. These people wouldn't abandon their homes. Only plague would cause people to move in his experience and he knew of no records stating of plague in these parts. He walked to a high boulder and sat to think. It appeared as if the village had been attacked, destroyed, and all inhabitants murdered or carried off. Frieza did allow many things to occur unchecked but he could never allow this. So who had committed these acts without his acknowledge?

But most of all, where was the woman named Bulma? Was she dead, Jovah would not have given him her name if she was. So. That meant she was alive somewhere. Six months. He had six months to find her and he didn't even know where to start looking.

**CHAPTER TWO **

The moment that Bulma realized that she was awake she closed her eyes tightly and tried to make believe she was asleep. She always tried to prolong this moment of lying still with no work forcing to her to move about and struggle to get done on time so she could have her food. She tried to imagine that she didn't exist.

Today, however, her inexistence didn't even last for more than a minute. She heard Tenna cry out "Stupid girl!" before swatting her across the back with the mop. She crawled to her feet and the chain between her hands rattled before they resettled on her wrists. "What?" she snapped. Her eyes sparked with the defiance and self-confidence they were unable to beat out of her.

"You should have been awake hours ago. Guests have already been arriving while you lazy your ass about." Though Tenna was only a bondwoman she acted like she was the lady of the house. Her situation was only a little better than Bulma's.

"Just tell me what you want me to do first."

The list appeared to be endless. It started with cleaning the guest rooms to helping peel the vegetables to running errands across the city. Bulma did not mind running the errands across the city though. She always dawdled a bit at the market and would stop to rest where no one would hit her for being slothful. Is was there with the sun shining on her face that she could forget who she was and where she was.

The River City was famous for its engineering. Her father had helped build its walls with his plans. There were two bridges that connected the island-city to the main land. Though the city was already crowded they continued to build more buildings, each taller than the last. The whole world would come to see the marvels of the River City and its shops. You could not take a stroll on River Walk without seeing another group of slaves being herded into the walls she hated so much. Most of the slaves were from the Japanese Clans and they looked so lost. But Bulma would always looked into each of their face hoping she did not recognize a beloved face. She sometimes saw a girl she met while drawling water but never someone from her own clan, her adopted family -or Simon. Although even she knew it was highly unlikely she would ever see them again, since the clan was destroyed, it didn't stop her from looking.

Tenna wasted no time telling her now lucky she was. How Lady Judith wouldn't hold for any carryings-on. "You might be beaten, you might be starved, you might be sold, but while you're here you won't be molested!" Tenna would always grin through the next part of her speech, "That's more than what can be said about the other houses! You can fall on your knees and thank Jovah."

But Bulma would rather do anything but that. "O Yovah," she prayed. "If it be thy will, call down thy curses on this thrice-damned city. Strike it with fire! With thunderbolts! Cover it with storm, and flood it with the raging river! Let everyone within its borders die, and let every stone be washed away to sea. And let me stand on the riverbank and watch." She closed her eyes bitterly and turned from the sight of the city. "Amen." She took a deep breath and began her walk back to Lord Tien's house.

Upon her return she was sent to aide Lady Marron, for her maid had come down sick. She was to marry Lord Tien's son, Yamcha. In the midst of the wedding confusion, Marron looked so lost. She had arrived with her father three days ago, and kept to her room almost all the time. Bulma actually felt sorry for the girl. She was small, mouse like, hopeful and frail. She knocked impatiently on the door and called in by a squeaky nervous "Come in!" She was standing in her petticoats shivering. She had apparently tried to put her hair in a know but was dreadfully unsuccessful. "Can I help you?" the Lady asked.

Bulma also smiled before she stopped herself, "I was sent here to help you. My name is Bulma."

The young lady's face brightened, "You're to help me? Oh, could you? I have really no idea what do to."

Bulma eyed the girl thoughtfully, "I can help maybe with your hair and I don't know anything about the dress layers. But I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you. Really, I couldn't do this by myself. I - Thank you!" She watched Bulma kneel before the fire and stir it till it was providing more than it meager warmth to the room.

They started on her dress first and was able to sort through the many layers to put them on properly. She applied the cosmetics carefully, and decided it was easy enough to do with practice. The applied everything bit by bit taking care not to go overboard. The hair was another matter. Bulma couldn't figure out how to use the hot iron, or the odd looking object that was used to help put hair into a knot at the back of the head. Instead, Bulma found two sticks and ribbons and arranged her hair in a bun like fashion using the two sticks (they used to apply lip stain so they were decent enough in appearance) as chop sticks. "It's a hair style from my clan."

"Clan? Japanese Clan? But. You not Japanese."

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. She was fair skinned, blue eyed, and light hair, while those of the clan had dark eyes, dark hair, and slightly darker skin. "You don't think I am?

"No. I mean you don't look like it and you have the kiss. The clans don't dedicate their children."

"Some do, just not as much as they used to."

"So then you are?"

"I was adopted by a Japanese Clan when I was almost nine. They found me after my parents had died."

"And how long have you been with Lord Tien?"

Bulma blinked. Well that was tactfully phrased. "Almost five years."

"What was it like to live in the clans?"

Bulma looked away from the girl in front of her. "It was my life. I don't remember too much from before living with my parents. But it was free. We could come and go as we pleased. We sang, and once a year there was a Gathering. And there. All the clans would met, we would mourn over our lost together, tell stories, sing, dance, record births, and meet old friends. Life was much simpler." Bulma looked carefully back at the bride to be, "But what will you do after the wedding?"

"I suppose I will live here until our house is finished. Lord Tien is building us a wonderful home close to River Walk. I don't think I will like this marriage though."

"Some people think it's nice to be married and settled down."

"Have you been married?"

"In my clan we didn't marry like . like the people in the city do. We changed necklaces and shared a bed for more than a year. If things had turned up differently, I probably would have spent the rest of my life with him."

Marron leaned forward suddenly and grasped Bulma's hand. "Then will you help me?"

Bulma eyes widen, "With what?"

"How to love a man."

Bulma's mouth dropped open. Guard my soul Great Yovah.

When the over dress was finally slipped over Marron's head Bulma had to admit, smugly, that she did rather look pretty. When she begged Bulma to return the next morning to help her dress for her wedding Bulma smiled. "You must ask for me. I can not go where I want."

Marron clasped Bulma's hand once again in her own, "Oh I will ask. Thank you! Thank you!"

Bulma and Marron finally departed - Marron to the party, and Bulma to the lower quarters. She received a sound slap for taking so long but that did nothing to lower her good spirits. After the rest of the duties were finished, Bulma joined several others to peek out and see the guests.  
"That's the Sovereign Frieza. Did you ever see him before Bulma?" Bulma nodded curtly, "I've seen him. Who are the others?"

"There's Krillin he leads in Sacramento, he's sitting across from Lord Yamcha, the Saiyan beside him is Chi Chi. Next to Lady Judith is Goku he is Vegeta's half-brother. Vegeta has the wild black hair and is standing next to Krillin. He leads Verde and will be named Sovereign at this coming Gloria. Then, two tables over is where the rest of the Saiyans are. There's."

But Bulma had already turned Tenna out. Her eyes remained on the Saiyan Vegeta. He was dressed in formal silver on black, and made him more alluring. Even from where she stood she could see the silver and sapphire and unlike the Sovereign he was not taking any pains to entertain those around him.

"He looks ill-tempered."

"Who? Micah Ritage? I don't think so."

"No," Bulma amended. "The Saiyan Vegeta."

"Oh, him." Tenna scowled, "He doesn't like Lord Tien that much. Come to think of it, he doesn't like many of the lords or wealthy merchants. And they don't really like him. They know that when he becomes Sovereign he will change everything back to how it was."

Tenna watched as some of the guests began to leave, "It's time to get to work." Although the dining hall was in good order they still had a lot of work to do. Clear and scrub the whole room and the dishes. The dance floor also needed to be cleaned but the steward said that could wait till the morning. It was already past midnight when Bulma finally tumbled onto her mat to sleep.

Marron had requested of Lady Judith to allow Bulma to continue to wait on her and Bulma was more than happy to do so but she must attend to the other chores that were assigned to her. It was her duty to build the fires in five of the guest chambers before they woke. So, by the time dawn came, Bulma was up and walking the halls of the guest corridors.

Saiyans were light sleepers, Tenna had warned her. And many rose early, so she must be extra careful. She had tiptoed into the chambers of Krillin and Chi Chi, and they had not stirred. Most likely because of the long hours they had also kept last night. When she entered Zarbon's room he appeared to be sleep but when she knelt down to stir the fire he sat up. "I did not know that Lord Tien also provided entertainment." His voice was slurred and the smell of wine poured off his breath. "Why don't you come a little closer?"

Bulma stood up and narrowed her eyes. "Lord?" She was not used to addressing a Saiyan but she was certain that Zarbon did not deserve that title.

He stood up then and Bulma became fully aware of the fact that he was naked except for the ruby set in gold bracelets on his wrists. He was thickly muscled, and had tanned skin with long dark hair. "Lord Tien never thought to sent beautiful slave girls in my room before but if he's offering now."

Bulma backed up toward the door, "I'm here only to tend to the fire."

"You can add some fire to my bed."

Bulma scowled, "I don't want to. She was now backed up close to the door and her hand grasped the knob when Zarbon leaped forward. He crossed the room in impossible speed, but Bulma was quick too. She swung the iron poker before her, not caring when it dug into his breastbone.

"You aren't even afraid of me." He grinned broadly, "Come on. I know we'll have a lot of fun together."

"Over my dead body." She growled before lunging forward stabbing him with the poker. Without looking back she whirled out of the door and was down the hallway before she realized that he was not going to follow. She wasn't afraid of him, she was furious at him. The thought of that made her smile wryly. She had always been too stupid to know when she should be afraid. But she couldn't dwell on that now she still had to attend to the fire in Vegeta's room.

She entered as quietly as she could, and was pleased to see that he was asleep. He slept on his side with the blanket down around the bottom of his ribcage.

A sharp pain seared her arm and she covered it with her other hand. Her fingers, however, only felt the glass coolness of the Kiss on her arm. She stared thoughtfully at it, and was bewildered at what it could mean.

Marron's first greeting to Bulma was to tell her how everyone loved her hair. While Bulma tended to her hair that was to be pulled back by only a plain barrette, she listened to Marron describe to her the party last night from her point of view. Marron's question though threw her off guard.

"Do you like to sing?"

"I used to." She smiled bitterly, "I do not think there much to sing about in Lord Tien's house."

Marron watched Bulma's face through the mirror and thoughtfully commented, "I wish that you were not a slave. You are very kind to me."

Bulma couldn't help but to give the girl a real smile, "I wish the same as well."

"If I were to tell Yamcha what I wanted for a wedding present was you would you come live with me?"

Bulma looked away, "If I was your servant I would have to come."

"No! I mean I will ask Yamcha to buy you, I would set you free and you could come with me. I don't want any slaves. You would come wouldn't you?" Her eyes softened to the point that Bulma expected her to start crying at any moment. "I would pay you whatever you wanted."  
Bulma's lipped trembled as she gripped the front of her dress that was fit for a slave, "I would gladly come for whatever pay you would give me, if only you would make me free."

The rest of the day was a blur for Bulma. Once she left Marron at the chapel she hurried to the kitchen. But her mind was far away from the tasks that were set before her. It was stupid to think that Marron could actually set her free, but if Yamcha was willing to grant his wife one wish. Then she really could be free. It was foolish to hope for it. But it could happen. It could.

A sound greeted her ears and distracted her from her thoughts, "What is that?"

"The Saiyans. They are using their power to ask Jovah to grant Lord Yamcha and Lady Marron a happy life together. It's said that every time Vegeta asks something from Jovah, Jovah grants it to him."

Indeed, the mantra was beautiful, and was even more so by the collective voices of all the Saiyans. She stopped everything altogether when she heard a single male voice break through the choral mutterings. It filled the air with a line describing happiness and hope. She gasped and felt light headed. She did not feel her pulse return to normal until the song finally ended.

"Jovah will certainly grant them a happy marriage. How could he not with that concert?" Bulma ignored the mutters of the woman around her. She gazed at the chains and shackles on her wrist. For that long moment, she had forgotten who and where she was.

When Bulma waited on Marron for the second time that day she was actually happy to see the young woman. "Did you have fun today?"

"Oh yes everything was wonderful!" Marron smiled happily at Bulma as she sank beneath the covers in her nightgown. She gulped though unsure and the next step of her marriage. "Do you think I am ready for this Bulma?"

"You'll be fine. I'll try to stop by tomorrow morning to help you get ready."

"Oh would you? Then I could tell you everything - Oh! Bulma I forgot!"

With her hand on the doorknob Bulma turned around, "Yes?"

Marron's facing was glowing in happiness. "Yamcha! He said yes. He said if that is what I wanted for my wedding present he would be happy to!"

Bulma felt dizzy and had to grip the door knob tighter to keep from falling. "That's wonderful Lady Marron. I couldn't tell you how wonderful that is. This means so much to me."

"I'm happy Bulma. I like being a married woman, I wanted to do this for you."

Bulma bowed "Thank you." and left the room.

I'm free, I'm free, I'm free. Her mind chanted over and over again. As she lay down on her mat she could barely contain her excitement. Her dreams were happy that night.

The sounds of the chain clanking this morning almost sound musical to Bulma's ears. Soon she would be free from the iron chains that bind her. She took extra pains to look presentable and put on her best dress. Her hair she had braided as best as she could and tied it with string. The chores came first before she could see Lady Marron. She had to tend to the fires in the guest room once again, but only to Chi Chi's, Krillin's, and Vegeta's rooms. She tended the fire in Vegeta's room last. When she was finished she stood up and began to walk to the door when she realized the Saiyan Vegeta was in her way. "My Lord?" She bowed politely and didn't understand what he wanted with her.

"Amazing." His voice soothed Bulma to the point that she knew he meant her no harm. His eyes roamed over her form from her bare feet, to the shackles and chain, and finally to her face. "Amazing," he said again. His voice was enough to make her absent-minded. "Bulma, daughter of Ben and Krystal."

**Chapter Three **

Vegeta knew she was somewhere near by. He had felt his Kiss leap into life when he began to sing. so she was close enough to hear him sing. He would begin his search again the next morning. The door opening disturbed his meditation, and as she glanced over he saw that it was only one of the slave girls. He spared her no more of his attention, and returned to gazing outside, waiting for the impending dawn. The kiss on his arm began to burn and Vegeta looked sharply at it before staring at the slave girl. The Kiss on her arm was aflame also. She looked to be nothing but large blue eyes and tattered clothes that did not fit her slim frame.

"Amazing" he murmured before he realized that he was already standing before her. He repeated himself and then called her name.

Bulma was drawn to look up at his face. A shiver of something that was unknown to her ran down her spine. Pride, one of the few things left that was hers alone, forbade her from stepping back and running away. Instead, she pretended to play ignorant slave, "Who are you?"

By his reaction, Bulma guessed that no one ever had to ask him his name before. "I am the Saiyan Vegeta. I am to become the new sovereign at the Gloria. I know who you are. You are the daughter of Ben and Krystal. I am been looking for you for a month now."

Instantly, she became on guard and stepped back. She tightened her hands into fists, and prepared herself to the worse. "And why would a Saiyan bother with a slave." She spat the last word out forcefully and scowled.

"I am to marry the woman Jovah has planned for me before my bride and I lead the Gloria. The woman must be a mortal, and the same one Jovah chose."

"I know that." Bulma tried to at least look as if she did know what he was talking about.

"And if you are Bulma daughter of Ben and Krystal you are the woman Jovah has chosen to be my bride."

Bulma blinked with her mouth hanging open. She briefly toyed with the idea that Saiyans could be mentally unbalanced.

"You were born by Green Mountain were you not?"

"I was born South of Green Mountains, in a small village. I have not been there in years."

"What happened to it? And how did you get so far away from your home?"

Bulma shook her head, "I do not remember many things. That was a world ago. A clan traveling through the area found me and took me in. I was with them most of my life."

"What then?"

Bulma couldn't to think that this particular Saiyan was lacking in the mental department. "What do you THINK! How does most of the girls in the clans to being an ama slave girl!" She had deliberately used the Japanese word to show her distain. It at first only meant foreigner but was soon adapted to also mean whoremonger, cheat, bitch, and a few other insults. She took great satisfaction seeing that he knew the word and did not like it.

"I would assume the war bands and the slave traders."

"Yes."

"How long ago."

"Five years."

"Where is the rest of your clan?"

Her face became unreadable and her voice flat, "They are probably dead. There were ten including myself from my clan in the slave train. I don't know what happened to them. I haven't seen anyone from my clan since the day I was bought and was forced to leave my clan members in the train."

"You have my sympathy." She chose not to reply. "You can tell me the rest of your story when we arrive at Verde."

"At Verde?"

"Yes. We will leave as soon as possible. I must tell Lord Tien that one of his." He spared her a glance that said to Bulma that he most assertively did not favor her. ".One of the members of his household."

"I do not want to go any where with you."

The look on Vegeta's face was not describable. "You mean you would rather stay here and be a slave in Lord Tien's house? -You could be a free woman, the priestess! There would be no higher position of honor for you. This is not a choice for you!"

"I do NOT want to go anywhere with you, and I am no longer a slave. Lady Marron asked for me as a bride gift and has promised me my freedom."

"To what? To be her servant? Braid her hair, and watch her brats? Nothing could be worth it."

Bulma raised her chin defiantly in the air. "I would rather to be her slave than to be your wife."

Vegeta was furious. In fact, he was sure he had never been so angry. He replied to her mockery in a tight controlled voice, "The priestess is second only to Jovah. She is held in the highest regard and is betrothed to the sovereign. The priestess can hold everything in balance or disarray. Many priestesses have asked favors that have been divinely granted."

"The priestess as you said is married to the sovereign."

"If a physical relationship is what repels you, arrangements have been made in the past and can be made again."

"My clan does not believe in ama marriages."

"Your clan is dead!" Vegeta had no more patience. "You have no choice. Jovah has chosen you and no matter how much either of us don't like it, he has made his decision! I suggest you accept it with any grace you might have."

"It may be a honor but I kindly refuse it, as I refuse to go with you to Verde."

"You can try to resist." Vegeta spared her a bitter smirk, "But you cannot escape your fate. No matter how much you hate Jovah or me. Jovah has chosen your path."

"I can choose my own life!" Bulma could no longer fight back the despair. "I can refuse you!"

"You have never been able to choose your own life. Fate, slave traders, and Jovah have always chosen for you. Your will is insufficient. We leave two hours from now. Tell who you want you are leaving, I will tell Lord Tien myself."

Vegeta threw open the door and strode out. He left her in a mix of rage, hatred, astonishment, more hate and most of all fear. It was possible he didn't meant to be as mean as he was but she still felt helpless. She hated him for all of his words and for taking her life away just when it seemed worth living.

Vegeta couldn't tell who was more embarrassed to find the future priestess living as a slave girl in a lord's house either Lord Tien or himself. He did feel though that he could hide it better."

"I want her bonds removed in a hour, and a descent dress for her to wear as so I'm not ashamed when I return to Verde."

"Absolutely, but let me just assure you that there was no mistreatment of any kind! Never in my house-"

"I'm assured."

"And I promise not to tell ANYONE!"

Vegeta looked closely at the man before him before answering, "It would be a secret impossible to keep. Don't gossip is all I ask."  
Vegeta only stopped once before rudely waking Lord Tien from his sleep and that was to tell his half brother the news. Vegeta felt annoyed that Goku found the whole situation to be ironic.

"It could be worse."

"It is." Vegeta scowled, "She hates me."

Goku grinned and scratched an itch on his scalp, "Already?"

"This is not a laughing matter Goku. She has already refused to return with us and I wouldn't be so sure she would meekly await her fate. I want you to get dressed and find her before she goes running off. Keep her in your sights until I come and get you."

"How will I know it's her?"

"Look for anyone racing from Lord Tien's house. Her name is Bulma." Vegeta paused and then continued, "She is shorter than me but not by much. She's pale, and thinner than anyone at Verde. Her hair is just past her shoulders but not cleaned properly. Her hands are chained together by shackles and a chain."

Goku grinned, "And think, you didn't want to come to the wedding."

It was over an hour before he was finally able to confront his soon to be bride once again. Vegeta admitted to himself that the change was remarkable. Her hair was cleaned and shone from being brushed and properly cared for. The rag-dress was given up for a deep blue traveling dress but most of all the chain and shackles were gone. The scowl was a different matter though. It was still there and Vegeta was sure it would always be there when he was in the room with her.

"I found her on River Walk."

Vegeta nodded at Goku's version of a greeting and turned to Bulma, "Have you resigned yourself to coming with me?"

"I can't stay here," she replied. "They will not let me stay even if I wanted to."

Vegeta turned back to his brother, "Lord Tien insists on giving us a wagon full of clothes and jewelry. I am trying to decide if that means one of us must travel with it."

"I will if you want."

"I will travel with the wagon." Bulma stated.

Vegeta shook his head, "You'll travel with me to Verde. The faster we get there the better."

Goku took it upon himself to leave that moment with a "I'll go check on things."

"I will fly you back to Verde. I'll only take maybe six hours, by wagon it could take four days."

Bulma's eyes widened and Vegeta could have sworn he saw fear in her eyes, "I can't fly."

"I know that, I will carry you-"

"No, I mean I am afraid of heights. I get sick."

"Have you ever been flown?"

"Of course not, but the slave traders had to blindfold and carry me across the bridge to get me in the city."

"There are other reasons for you being sick then."

"I have to crawl on my knees to get down stairs!"

"Bulma-"

"Please, Let me ride with the wagon. I swear I won't run away if you would just let me ride." Bulma's eyes pleaded with him and Vegeta couldn't refuse.

She had been rebellious before and would comply if only he would let her have this one novelty. "A couple of more days would do no more harm. Goku will return to Verde to prepare things and I will ride with you." Vegeta thought when she gave him a brief smile that maybe they could become friends.

"Behind the wagon?"

Maybe not.

It happened that Lord Tien had provided them with not only a wagon heaped with many valuables but also a carriage. After leaving River City by ferry they stood for a moment looking across the river to the city. "I doubt you'll see it anytime soon. Now would be the time for you to say goodbye." Her goodbye astonished him.

"O Yovah," her curse came fast and on whispering winds. "Call down thy curses on this place. Strike it with fire and thunder bolts-cover it with storm and flood."

"What are you doing!" He shook her until she stopped and could do nothing but lean against him.

"It's the call for retribution. It's written in the Librera."

"Only the Saiyans have the right to call down the curses and they never do! Do you even know what you are asking for?"

"Yes. The destruction of River City."

"Do you hate it that much?"

"It is a place where evil thrives and the wicked dwells. Many people who I have loved died there so the ama could have their slaves and their luxuries. As long as I have air I will continue my prayer for its destruction. If you loved Yovah and followed what he teaches us you would stand with me and pray for its destruction too."

She spoke with him no more and when their journey on the road Vegeta followed him taking his time but keeping the carriage in his sight at all times. Her words troubled him more than he cared to admit.

They arrived four days later at the based of the Velo Mountain. Verde was at the top of the mountain and the city at Velo's base provided Verde with all it needed. They stood at the bottom and Bulma tugged the hem of her dress. "How do I get there?"

"I will carry you."

"No! I explained to you." Her hands flew forward as if to fend off an attack.

"There is no alternative. It will take maybe a minute, you can close your eyes."

"The wagon! I can go up with it."

"It's an open platform." Vegeta shook his head, "I'm sure you would find it to be much worse and it takes much longer."

"There must be a path. I'll climb up."

Vegeta kept himself from gritting his teeth in irritation, "There is no path."

Bulma moved as if to seek for shelter but Vegeta was tired of this tirade. He grabbed her hands which were flung out before her and pulled her to him. She screamed, her voice painful in that octave, and leaped into the air. His grip so tight, as to keep her from wrenching herself out of his grasp to fall to her death on the ground below, he was actually afraid that he was crushing her. After maybe a few more seconds she became limp and Vegeta was really afraid that he had killed her. He glanced at her face (which was now even paler) and saw her lips moving in a silent prayer and realized then that she was trembling.

He took extra pains to make sure the landing was as smooth as possible, and when he did land she was motionless. He laid her down on the stone warmed by the sun and shook her gently. "Bulma? It's okay you can open your eyes now. I'm sorry but see your fine-"

She took a ragged breath before easing herself away from his reach. Vegeta admitted that she looked as if she was going to vomit. His irritation grew. This went far beyond a simple fear of heights. It was absurd! He pushed himself up on his feet.

"Are you ready to go inside and met the rest of the angels?"

Vegeta was unprepared for was happened next. She lunged forward and began pummeling his chest with her tiny fist and scratch at him in anywhere possible. But it was the tears streaming from her eyes that hurt him the most.

"I HATE you! You lied. You lied to me! After, after I told you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Vegeta couldn't understand anything else she said as he snatched her arms and held her tiny wrists together in one hand. She was hysteric and when he slapped her across the face she stopped.

The endless pools of blues that were her eyes stared at him, "You hit me."

"I apologize, " he knew at that moment his voice anything but apologetic. "But you had to calm down."

She did nothing but to fall to the ground crying. This was not what he expected. She was out of control, and had no ability what so ever to control her emotions either. She was a crying heap of bones and clothes too big for her on the floor, but most of all he had no idea what to do. He distantly heard a woman voice call for him somewhere behind him.

"Vegeta?" A tall woman stood maybe four meters away and tilted her head ever so slightly. "Goku said you would arrive today. Is that Bulma?"

"Who else would it be?" Vegeta glared at Bulma as Hetti sighed.

Her movements were unhurried as she crossed the floor to kneel down beside the crying girl. Her voice was light and caring as she pulled Bulma close to her and hugged her like a mother. "It's alright Bulma. You're safe."

Vegeta turned on his heel and walked away. "Good. You can deal with her, because I can't and she won't let me." The mantra " I hate you, I hate you, I HATE you!" continued on even after he had left.

**Chapter Four **

Bulma woke early enough the next day, but kept her eyes closed. She tried to remember something else other than her knew like but with the pleasant singing in the far off background it was impossible. She threw off the covers and got out of bed to walk around the room. The floor was cold and there was only one small rug in the room. The room itself was plain with only a few ornaments. She found a pair of slippers by the bed and pulled them on and swept the blanket off the bed to serve as an extra layer of clothing. Everything was stone. The walls, ceiling, floor, it was like being trapped in an underground cave. She shuttered.

There was a faint splashing of water on the far side of the room behind a beaded curtain covering a narrow doorway. The room was by far the best thing in the room. Heated water fell from a pipe into a large basin that was large enough for a few people to lay in and almost four feet high. The water slowly drained from the pool at an opening near the bottom. A fountain of sorts was on the other side and since it was cold, it appeared to be for drinking. The pool obviously was for bathing. This was beyond the luxuries at Lord Tien's house.

The blanket and clothes she wore fell to the floor and she pulled the slippers off. She slid into the pool and gave a keen yelp accompanied by a grin. She used half of the scented soap set out and began furiously cleaning her hair and the rest of her body. She thought began to turn towards her husband to be and she pushed them away in favor of stepped out of the water and wrapped a soft but large towel around her slim form. She returned to the main chambers to look among Lord Tien's gifts for clothes that would fit.

She had only just pulled the clothes one when a soft chime sounded at the door to her room. Bulma froze and wondered what to do. What if it was Vegeta? The chime came again but this time a voice followed it.

"Bulma? It's Hetti. Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Hetti had brought with her a tray heaped with food, and waited patiently until Bulma was finished. Bulma ended up eating most of what was there. She had always been hungry in the past five years, and she had missed dinner the night before. When she was finished she leaned back and gave Hetti a small smile. "Thank you. I haven't had a meal like that in years."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Hetti nodded, "Those clothes your wearing. They are pretty on you."

Bulma looked down briefly at the clothes she had on. It was a deep blue and seemed to have violet sewed in as highlights. It was made from soft, but thick wool, and the sleeves stretched down past her wrists. She smiled with a touch of bitterness, "A gift from Lord Tien. An apology for my. forced residence."

"It's most ironic that Vegeta found you there."

"Because I was a slave?"

"No, it was that Vegeta had to give up his search for you to go. Vegeta hated the thought of going, he was practically forced to attend. Jovah works in mysterious ways."

"So it seems." Bulma toyed with the hem of her sleeve obviously uncomfortable with her surroundings. "How many live here?"

"Almost two hundred."

"Two hundred Saiyans?"

"No, only about sixty Saiyans. The rest are their husbands, wives, or children. Many who also live here are carpenters, cooks, and many others. They all work to keep Verde and its inhabitants in good condition."

"Including its slaves?"

Hetti stopped abruptly. She had been walking towards the door. She turned and looked at Bulma as if she had seen a ghost. "There are no slaves at Verde, Vegeta, and those who proceeded him, have never condone slavery." Hetti's face was starting to return to it's normal color. "Why would you say that?"

"There are slaves at Winding Circle."

Hetti returned to her seat across from Bulma. "Vegeta will change many things when he becomes sovereign."

Bulma looked away, "Vegeta. I no nothing of him."

"He will be turning thirty one in less than a year. His father led Verde for many years, until his death five years ago. Then, Vegeta followed his father's footsteps. He is the youngest sovereign, and he takes that very seriously. He's not patient, but he's a good person after you get past his moods."

"When will I have to marry him?"

"Soon. But you have some time, such things have to be planned. You and Vegeta can discuss it when he returns."

"When he returns?"

"Yes. Vegeta leave earlier this morning for Luminaux. I think he will return four days from now."

Bulma tried her best to keep her face bare of any emotion but it seemed impossible. How was she supposed to feel about being abandoned by her soon to be husband in a place where she was very much a stranger? She did think that she was trying her best to take this all in stride but wasn't this a little much? Bulma was in a torrent of fury. This was but one more item she would add to she list of reason for hating Vegeta.

Bulma was prepared to hate Verde, but she was not prepared to love it. She couldn't understand it but she did love it. It's long corridors. The pretty tapestries. But, Bulma decided, it was the sound of the Saiyan voices that attracted her the most. She certainly did not expect anything beautiful to come from the throats of these being who were all taller and stronger than any human she had known. Light sopranos, whispery altos, bold tenors, full baritones, and thundering basses echoed in the hallways. There was always music in Verde.

She was reminded of the story that before Saiyans were living here, Jovah had found them on a far off world. He calmed their spirits and brought them here. Before they had been strong fighters, and even though they were still strong, they now preferred their new way of life adapted thousands of years ago. Bulma blinked in thought, she could just imagine Vegeta as the ruler of a savage race. He certainly seemed to be savage enough.

Hetti led her around Verde and when they stopped to take lunch Bulma couldn't help but to ask her how she came to live here.

"I was eighteen. It was shortly after the death of Vegeta's father's first wife. His father, also named Vegeta, came to my father's village, the moment we laid eyes on each other the kiss on each of our arms leapt to life."

"Did you go with him?"

Hetti looked unsure if she should continue but did so anyway. "No, a year hadn't even passed since his first wife's death. My religion is clear that five years must pass before a woman can marry a man who has lost his wife before you."

"Why? A person should follow their heart, no anything else."

Hetti smiled, "Is that how the clans raised you? I heard that they did not marry."

"We do not agree with binding ourselves to anyone but Yovah. Yovah is the pillar that keeps us strong. A woman may share a man's tent for as long as she wants, and can move on when she wants."

"It sounds very free."

"You sound like you were sad with him."

"I loved him, and I miss him." Hetti stood then leaving the rest of her food on her plate, "Come, there are still places you have not seen."

Bulma reluctantly followed her. She had not love anyone in a long time. Perhaps if she was not required to love the man she was to marry perhaps everything could work out.

Another thing was made perfectly clear to Bulma. She was to sing at Vegeta's side at the Gloria. She felt her stubbornness rising, and what would happen if she refused to sing-?

Hetti at last showed her the recital chambers deep in the heart of Verde, and with these chambers came the most wondrous thing Bulma had ever seen. It was the music of previous Saiyans and their consorts. Hetti selected one of the first presented and the room was filled with a voice that gently wrapped itself around Bulma and stilled her soul. The voice was beyond anything Bulma had ever heard and when the song "Oh Jovah" ended she pushed the emotions she hadn't felt for years back down again.

"Who was that?"

"Hagar, the first priestess. There are perhaps close to fifty recordings. You can browse though all of these recordings to make your choice."

Bulma's breath hitched, "Choice?"

"Of what to sing at the Gloria. Vegeta will help instruct you on what you will need to know when he returns."

"Yes, when he returns."

"Jovah brought the two of you together for a purpose. I am sure things won't look so bad for you a week or so from now."

"Is Jovah ever wrong?"

"Jovah has a purpose for everything. Sometimes it takes us a long time to understand what that purpose is." Hetti left Bulma then to her own thoughts. Slowly Bulma sighed and picked a second song by Hagar to listen to.

Of the many people Bulma met during the next couple days Bulma found herself forming the strongest friendship with Shinji. Hetti had introduced them and when Bulma had seen slanted dark eyes, and equally dark hair, Bulma stumbled in her footsteps. His greeting, in the familiar Japanese she knew and missed, comforted her.

"Yovah is good child, to see you alive after all this time."

"Yovah is gracious, to give me such strength to carry on."

They embraced then, and Shinji over twice her years, held her like a grandfather. "If you ever have need of me, you can find me here."

Bulma nodded and after a few more moments departed to dwell on her thoughts in her own chambers.

**Chapter Five **

At first Vegeta thought that it would not take very long for him to complete his trip to Luminaux, but after flying six hours out of his way to actually see the problem Vegeta could see that there was no avoiding it. Somehow, Freiza had managed to avoid the cry of the humans that lived near his hold. The people were dying. No water had fallen for almost a year and not only had their food sources died from lack of water, but their wells had dried up as well.

After consulting the village appointed headman, Vegeta had nothing but more dislike for Frieza. The village had petitioned him seven times before turning to Vegeta. As Vegeta floated above the village and sang towards the heavens for rain to fall down, his thoughts gradually turned towards the leader of Winding Circle. Since his appointment to sovereign, Frieza had allowed everything go awry. The thing Vegeta couldn't decide was worse was the fact Frieza ignored the petitions from his own people, or the gain of power to the merchants. But the gain in power also affected him in that his wife at one point was at their mercy.

Vegeta brushed that thought away. He didn't need to be distracted. As he descended from the clouds and returned to the village he regretted the voice in his head and resigned himself to the fact that he knew if he didn't stay for at least another six hours to be sure everything would improve he would regret it later.

As he accepted refreshments from one of the villagers he wondered if Bulma was better than when he left her.

".Oh my dear Jovah please help me understand in the world what I can not change . . . and help me to see the way . . . so that I can help you make a better world . . . Amen.." Bulma turned the sound off after Hagar's prayer ended. She exited the chambers and was surprised to see Vegeta's form blocking her way.

"I see you're back." Bulma snapped tetchily.

Vegeta scowled at her tone of voice but decided that he would be the "adult." "I had some urgent business to attend to. How do you like Verde?"

Bulma walked away and Vegeta took her pause at the door as silent "permission" for him to accompany her. After taking a few steps together in silence, Bulma glanced at Vegeta. "How did you know where I was?"

"Ketra told me."

"I don't like her that much."

Vegeta wished that statement could shock him. "You don't like me, you don't like Ketra, is there any one you DO like?"

"Hetti is nice, and Shinji is too, but I spend most of my time with Goku when I'm not in the music chambers."

Vegeta was caught off guard and stopped abruptly to stare at Bulma. "With Goku."

"Yes." Bulma provided no more information and Vegeta was forced to cool his temper down before it got the best of him. She left him at that point and Vegeta let her go her own way without any protest.

"Vegeta!"

He turned to see the very woman his soon to be bride just recently told him she hated approaching him smiling brightly, hugging, and clinging to him. "Ketra."

The woman smiled, "Did you find you're bride?"

"Bulma tells me that you two are not . you don't like each other's company."

"Well all she does is spend time in the music chambers, and she so hard to talk to. So conceited! Those years as a slave didn't do anything to knock her down a peg or two."

Vegeta glanced at the woman at his side before walking in the direction of his room. "Those who are a part of the Japanese Clans only have their pride when they are taken by the slave traders."

"That's been going on forever, besides she doesn't even look Japanese!"

Ketra followed him into his room and sat down on his bed while he sat down at his desk to write a note, "She spent most of her life with them. It's natural for her to have completely adopted her people's lifestyle. I don't think you are in any position to judge her."

"She doesn't even like you Vegeta! How can you defend her? If I was your wife, I would."

"Don't Ketra. I am married man, or I will be shortly. You should not even speak of things that involve such." Vegeta ran his one hand through his hair in a very un-Vegeta like manner. "Leave Ketra."

"Oh please Vegeta, I just don't understand how she can be so haughty! It was only five years."

Vegeta frowned down at the woman who was currently clutching his arm. "How can you blame Bulma? How would you like it if everyone you knew was killed and you had to live as a slave? She has the right to have a little pride for herself now. The people of the Japanese Clans are proud people to begin with."

"Jovah doesn't even care about the clans."

"Jovah cares for everyone Ketra. Don't make me tell you to leave again." But as soon as Vegeta spoke the words, he knew she would begin crying. "I can not choose my wife, do not waste your tears and hopes on me."

"I can't help it Vegeta. I've always."

"Ketra, don't hope for anything more." He watched silently as she left.

One of the things Bulma encountered at Verde was that boredom could easily be contracted, and turned into a deadly virus. As she was promptly but kindly refused when she offered her help in the kitchens, she found herself unable to resist Goku's invitation to sit with him.

"So are you going to stay and sit with me for dinner?"

"If I have too." Bulma smiled in response to Goku's grin. "If only for this once."

Their conversation expanded to include Hetti, Vegeta, and Ketra when they sat down at their table. Ketra smiled brightly, "Bulma your dress is very pretty. Did you make it yourself or was it a part of your gift from Lord Tien?"

Bulma couldn't help but to notice Ketra brought up Lord Tien at every chance she could and narrowed her eyes. "I made it myself." She was thankful that the soup was then served as she was all too aware of Vegeta's piercing stare and the way Ketra practically threw herself at him. "Thank you" The servant nodded and moved to the next table.

"Don't you think your thanking them for everything is a little much?"

Silence became very audible at the moment.

"What?"

"They get paid for their work, so why do you thank them so much? It's not like they're slaves." She gasped, "Oh Bulma, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up!"

"That's enough Ketra, " Vegeta warned.

Ketra's eyes filled with tears as she pretended to cry. "I didn't mean anything by it!" When no one moved to comfort her she fled from the table.

Vegeta cautiously grabbed Bulma's attention when he tapped the napkin next to Bulma's hand. "What caused Ketra to do that Bulma?"

"I had volunteered yesterday to help with the decorations. I guess that's it."

"You volunteered to help the servants?"

"I was bored."

"Bored! Bulma, you don't have to do anything like that again. Have a little pride for yourself woman; you're the next priestess. No one wants to hear or know about you going off to help the servants. You're not a slave."

Bulma leaped to her feet caused her chair to fall backwards onto the floor, "You are the one that acts like they are the one to be constantly offended. I can't change what happened, but I live with it, and you're going to have to too. Just say it Vegeta. Just say that one word and I'll be gone. You won't have to see me ever again. Maybe after I'm gone you can find the wife you really want."

"Woman, when will you understand? You are the bride Jovah has chosen for me!"

They both stared into each other's eyes before leaving the room in opposite directions. "Well" Goku drawled out, "At least we can't say it's boring here. Hey, could someone pass the bread?" He grinned as he dodged Hetti's attempt to swat him.

As Bulma approached the door to Vegeta's room - the room she was to live in as his wife. She knew he was inside, and that piece of information was the whole cause of her hesitation. She mechanically knocked twice and tried her best to be mentally prepared for this encounter. His footsteps padded against the stone floor, and Bulma took a breath as he opened the door. "Bulma? Can I help you?'

"Umm. Can I uh. talk with you?"

He stepped back and opened the door wider to admit her slender form into the room. He returned to his seat and nodded.

"I wanted to talk about our marriage." She gulped a breath of air down, waiting for Vegeta to say something - anything.

"Go on."

Well, maybe something MORE than that. "Hetti told me that the wedding will be tomorrow, and that will be, uhh. well. tomorrow. I thought we should talk about it."

"His head tilted to the left, "Alright." He stood and moved to a pitcher and filled two cups with the pitcher's contents. "I take it you want to know how the wedding will proceed. What's involved with it exactly."

Bulma shifted and accepted the glass he offered her.

"I assume Hetti will help you dress beforehand and hours before dusk you and I will be joined as husband and wife. The ceremony is very simple. We exchange vows, our lifestream, and share a kiss. The dinner follows, and is accompanied by dancing and other forms of entertainment. The night is finished after the bride and her husband are given flowers to represent "the ties that bind us." Lastly, the bride and her husband consummate their marriage."

"They consummate their marriage?" Bulma questioned out loud but at Vegeta piercing stare that told her she knew what that meant and after the thought about it for a moment she gave a soft "Oh." And looked away. "That is the way is has to be done?"

Vegeta's tone was as much of a copy of hers as possible, "It is only one night." He did his best to smile and ease her reservations, "Surely that isn't too much? I do not snore."

**Chapter Six **

A million things raced through Bulma's mind, but she had better things to attend to. After all today was her wedding day. She slipped into her chambers several hours after the noonday meal and smiled sheepishly at Hetti. "Well at least I didn't run away." She watched as Hetti chuckled.

"Well child, even if you did run, I'm sure Vegeta would find you."

Bulma blinked, "What do you mean?"

Hetti motioned for her to sit while she swept her hair up off her neck. "I doubt even Vegeta knows this. The Kiss flared when the two of you met for the first time correct?"

"Well yes."

"It's not generally wide known but when two people are joined together for the rest of their lives and the Kiss on each other their arms burns when they first meet, they become. connected."

"Connected?" Bulma's voice was full of doubt.

"Connected, joined, bonded, there are many words that have been used to describe it but they all fall short."

"What happens?"

Hetti took her time in answering the question as she pretended that Bulma's hair took her full concentration. "You can communicate to your other half in a way that goes past words. Your thoughts can be exchanged, and you can feel each other though this connection."

"Can you shield yourself from this?" Bulma watched as Hetti disappeared only to reappeared with what she assumed would be her wedding dress.

"The only shields are the ones up here." Hetti tapped her temple. "The shields you have here will prevent thoughts, images, or memories from leaking across though in the moment this link takes shape, you may not be able to stop it." Hetti took the gown out of its case and waited till Bulma's arms were up before she slipped it down her arms and over her head.

The dress itself was splendid. It was the traditional white, and was sure to be the first thing that caught everyone's attention. It wasn't the fact that it was white, or lace, or silk, or a wedding dress, it was the fact that is was all four. The base of the dress was silk (as was the train) but the rest of the dress was layers upon layers of lace of different intricate patterns. Never before had Bulma even heard of a dress being this elaborate. "Hetti. I. Where did this come from?"

"I took your measurements from the dresses you made yourself when you first came and sent them to Luminaux. They sewed the lace together after measuring and then Goku picked it up yesterday."

"This is."

"It's not too much if that's what you were going to say. Now come on, Shinji is waiting to walk you."

Shinji was in fact waiting for them. He took her hand in his and slowly guided her forth, down the aisle between the many chairs. As He planted her hand in Vegeta's her gave her the father's kiss on the forehead and told her briefly in Japanese to live long and happy above all else. She fought back the tears and nodded when he stepped away. Together, she and Vegeta joined the priest on the dais and tightened her grip on Vegeta's hand when it finally occurred to her that this was actually occurring.

"I am Piccolo, it is Jovah's wish that I unite you and Vegeta together." Piccolo whispered to Bulma before raising his arms and resting his hands on the joined hands of Vegeta and Bulma. "Oh Jovah, be appeased by our prayers and in your will and kindness, assist this marriage, which you have ordained. Endow."

Bulma could not honestly admit later that she heard or remembered any of the words that joined her to the man who she didn't love. She remembered and could still feel the touch that came from her hand resting in Vegeta's. But everything else was a blur. At that moment he was more serious than she had ever seen him. His eyes drew her attention and she stared into them ignoring the sound of the Saiyan melody she heard being sung off to her left. Her mind didn't even make the connection when cuts were made one each of Vegeta's and her hands or when their blood mingled together. It didn't even faze her when Piccolo said something that caused Vegeta to tightened his hold on her and lean down to take a kiss.

"You are now married, you are now husband and wife in the sight of Jovah, Saiyan, and in the sight of Man. Till death. Amen."

Vegeta smirked briefly before dropping Bulma's hands. "Amen."

But Bulma had no words to share with her husband. They separated until dinner to accept the congratulations of those present. "Thank you." Was all she could manage to get out. There was no chance to tell them that she didn't want to be married--especially to Vegeta. It was all a rush and there was only a few people she knew one was a small petite woman who was calling out her name.

"Bulma! Don't you remember me?"

"Lady Marron!"

"Isn't this wonderful Bulma? We're both married now."

"Yes. I suppose. But how are you?"

"I'm wonderful! I love being married and Yamcha is the best." Marron grinned and raised herself on her toes to whisper in her ear, "I'm with child. You're the only on who knows besides Yamcha. Oh Bulma I'm so happy!"

Bulma couldn't speak and watched in amazement as Yamcha approached and escorted his wife to their seats not that far away.

The second was the Saiyan Zarbon who greeted her with a smile that made Bulma want to throw up. "You've moved up in worldly positions since we last met, and Vegeta has dropped a few positions." Bulma backed away from his touch.

"As if the opinion of a man who has to resort to assaulting slaves matters."

"They told me you were rather haughty for a slave."

"And they told me you were rather stupid for a Saiyan - and that's saying A LOT." She grinned rather wolfishly and walked off.

The third person she recognized, recognized her first. The Sovereign crossed the floor and was brushing his lips across her hands before she could even realize it. When he straightened, he did not let go of her as she wanted but instead swept his red eyes over her body and pulled her closer.

"So Vegeta found his bride. One could barely believe the rumors surrounding your existence were true but here you are. But I must admit you are quite the exquisite morsel, my dear. Quite the prize - I must congratulate Vegeta when I see him."

Bulma felt her pulse quicken as a flash of a memory surfaced. She struggled to release her arm and remain calm at the same time. Even if she could form the words to speak, she realized, what could she say?

"A girl who cam from a village just south of Green Mountain. I remember visiting your village once, a very long time ago. Winding Circle isn't that far away from it.

Bulma tugged harder on her arm to try and get him to let her go but it was useless.

Frieza laughed and took a step closer to her. "Do you do remember me. I had hoped and thought you would." His voice lowered into a sickening silky caress. "To be honest I never thought I would ever be given the opportunity to come to your wedding. But I'm almost glad - you look splendid. Tell me my dear, would you like to visit Winding Circle?"

The two of them might have stayed like that forever if Vegeta hadn't interrupted at that moment. "Bulma. It's time to lead the guests into the dinner hall."

_**I Came to You Late **_

_**I came to You late, O Beauty so ancient and new. I came to love You late. You were within me and I was outside where I rushed about wildly searching for You like some monster loose in Your beautiful world. You were with me but I was not with You. You called me, You shouted to me, You wrapped me in Your Splendour, You broke past my deafness, You bathed me in Your Light, You sent my blindness reeling. You gave out such a delightful fragrance and I drew it in and came breathing hard after You. I tasted, and it made me hunger and thirst; You touched me, and I burned to know Your Peace.  
St. Augustine of Hippo**_

**Chapter Seven **

Bulma entered the room of her husband and shivered. She was glad that dinner was over and everyone had left including the sovereign. But then she also dreaded that they were gone because now there was only Bulma that Vegeta had to attend to, and she was certain that she didn't want any of his attention. Refusing to go anywhere near the bed she sat down at the table and resigned herself, well almost resigned herself, to the fact that she could not escape his clutches. She ignored the sound of the door opening and closing and instead rested her chin against her arms that were laying palm down on the cool surface.

"I know I'll regret asking this, but why did you look like you were sick when it was time to lead the guests into the dinner hall?"

She sighed, "The Sovereign."

Vegeta paused and sat down beside her. "The Sovereign?"

"I don't like him." Sitting up Bulma eyed her husband suspiciously; "You're not going to say anything about me disliking him?"

"I do not like him myself and have never seen a reason to like him."

"I don't want to talk about him." She paused not knowing how to continue.

"Neither do I. I had hoped that you had heard me sing."

"I did." She pursed her lips.

"And?"

"And what? What do you want from me?" Bulma jumped up causing her chair to fall on the floor. "Don't you understand? I have NOTHING to give you!"

"Any other woman in your position." Vegeta couldn't but to stand up in return.

"I am not any other woman, and the sooner you realize that, the happier everyone will be!" Her face flushed, Bulma turned away. "I do not love you, I do not want to be married to you, don't try to win my heart, you're not going to win or take me over."

Pulling her into his arms (ignoring her protests) he almost crushed her against his chest. "Listen to me little one, I don't know why Jovah chose you to be my bride but I will abide by his wishes. I won't harm you in any way, but you have to learn to trust me. We are now eternally bonded in the sight of men, Saiyan, and Jovah." After a brief hesitation, he loosened his hold on her and began to slowly rub her back with his right hand. "I understand if you also have reservations about this."

"I know what I want and you are not it." As much as she hated being chained here Bulma hated the requirements of her new position even more. She felt his strong hands, and did not move away when Vegeta's lips descended on hers. When he pulled back she looked away, "I won't let you take over me. Tonight is only because it's required."

Chuckling, he slowly picked her up and starting walking towards the bed, "We'll see little one."

Vegeta stretched once more as he made his way into the dinner hall. Overall, he wasn't displeased about the wedding. or the wedding night. He shook his head and frowned. Bulma's mind had been elsewhere as so had been almost all of her emotions. But from he gathered, she had enjoyed it, the only thing that bothered him about it was that she was so reluctant towards him in everything.

"Vegeta?"

If it wasn't one thing with that woman, it was another thing. When he woke her up this morning she just looked at him, gathered her clothes, and left. Nothing to say.

"Vegeta?"

How rude! And if that was so bad was that now he couldn't even find her. He wanted to talk to her about an old way to get down from Verde with out bothering with platforms or being carried.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta blinked startled out of his thoughts by Krillin's voice. "Yes?"

"Can we sit down and talk. Privately?"

"Sure." He motioned to an unused table at the corner of the dining hall. "Is that good enough?"

"It'll do." He smiled briefly at him before sitting down. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Fainting grinning, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the tabletop. "And how is the new bride."

Raising an eyebrow he paused a moment before continuing, "Bulma is still Bulma and I doubt that anything could change that."

"No story tell wedding huh? Or maybe it's the lack of romance."

"what is it that you want? I'm sure that you don't need privacy to talk about my family."

"But family is exactly what I want to talk about."

"Its Goku and Chi Chi isn't it? What do you suggest that we do?" Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment then decided to stare at the bracelets on each wrist.

"I suggest we find a way to keep them apart. Goku has been close to Sacramento lately. maybe while he's there Chi Chi can be here for a while?"

Vegeta nodded absently. "I'll see what I can do."

Bulma refused to admit that she actually enjoyed Vegeta's love making. For some reason, she couldn't help but to feel that she was drawn and connected to Vegeta in some way. As much as she hated to admit it. She then forced herself to take a breath and look away.

Vegeta. She was, above all else, confused when it came to him. It seemed that he also carried a sort of grudge against Frieza but she was unsure what. After the dinner and her escape from Frieza's presence, Vegeta effectively drew her to bed where she couldn't help but to fall under his spell. Most of all, she hated him for that.

"Woman, you're quiet."

Bulma chose to ignore his observation.

"I have something for you."

Bulma sighed, Couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Can you look at me?"

Bulma glanced up, her eyes laced with wariness. "What is it?"

Mentally sighing over her constantly suspicious attitude, he drew out a bag and formally presented it to his wife. "Everyone wears these bracelets gold and sapphire here for Verde. Those in my family wear this particular pattern." He paused for a moment as he saw her body quivering. "It would greatly please me if you will wear them."

She clenched the skirt of her dress. "Why bracelets."

"All saiyans wear them and the wife of the sovereign wears them as well."

"Maybe a necklace, or a hair comb."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "What are you talking about woman?"

"I'm sorry they're beautiful but I can't wear them."

The crowd in the room paused as they listened to the newly married couple. Vegeta's impatience grew as the crowd and silence grew. "You can't? Why not?"

Her face froze and jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry I can't." As Vegeta reached out towards her she bolted out of the room leaving Vegeta to stare after her clutching the bracelets in his hand. His wife was, Vegeta then decided, a pain in the ass.

* * *

_The land before and under the cliff stretched out before her, gleaming pure white. The tiny crystals of ice sparkling and mocking her at the same time… soon, the snow would turn red. The voice of the wind purred and called to the very depths of her soul. It was seductive… It was tempting… It was enticing… And it grew even more attractive with every moment. She saw herself standing at the edge of the cliff ready to die, ready to liberate herself from all the pain. The fortune teller said that she would die… Said that she would fall from a great height…_

_She watched as her dream-self spread out her arms, praying to Yovah, and took a final step… It was finished… The ground rushing upward…_

Bulma leaped up, her breath labored. Her hands shook with effort to lift the heavy coverlet from her overheated body. Not caring that she was still in her clothes from earlier that day, she threw herself from the room and onto a hidden alcove. The dreams came ever more frequently now.


End file.
